


Ответ на вопрос

by Li_Liana



Series: Кошачья этика [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Если прийти к Беллами с вопросом, что же значил тот нечаянный поцелуй, то какой можно получить ответ?Бонусная рейтинговая работа к циклу. Прямой сюжетной связи с ним не имеет (связь лишь в том, что в финале предыдущей части Беллами в критической ситуации внезапно поцеловал Мёрфи), может читаться как отдельный фик.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2016 для **fandom The 100 2016**.

Беллами так долго не реагировал на стук, что Мёрфи уже собрался уходить, когда дверь каюты наконец-то открылась. Беллами выглядел несколько... странно и не совсем адекватно. То ли только что проснулся, то ли, наоборот, не спал несколько суток. Сегодня завершался третий день после их возвращения в Аркадию, но Мёрфи меньше всего мог предположить, что из-за произошедшего Белл будет не спать ночами. Ну да, его чуть не убило зловредное инопланетное существо, но ведь все обошлось — теперь же все нормально, было бы из-за чего париться?  
— Все в порядке? — уточнил он.  
Беллами кивнул, но так и не отступил от дверного проема, не давая даже намека на приглашение войти. Ну и ладно. Не больно-то и хотелось.  
— Или я не вовремя, и ты там с кем-то кувыркаешься? — уже решив уходить, Мёрфи не удержался от колкости на прощанье.  
Беллами неожиданно зарделся, словно его уличили в чем-то предосудительном, и тут же посторонился, жестом приглашая Мёрфи внутрь. Он зашел, случайно едва задев Беллами плечом. Но от этого легкого прикосновения тот шарахнулся так, словно его толкнули изо всех сил. Да что с ним такое?  
В каюте было неожиданно темно и душно, только едва светилась тусклая красноватая лампочка встроенного ночника, освещая сбитую постель. Беллами и вправду спал, потому такой взъерошенный?  
Вообще Мёрфи хотел уточнить, чем был тот их неожиданный поцелуй в лесу — то ли тогда у Беллами просто мозги закоротило от общего стресса, то ли он действительно что-то имел в виду. Сам Мёрфи ровно до того момента вообще не задумывался о Беллами в подобном ключе. Вернее, даже не подозревал, что его в принципе могут привлекать парни. Но оказалось, что да, по крайней мере, один конкретный — так точно. И если насчет собственных желаний и намерений Мёрфи теперь все понял, то оставался большой вопрос, что по этому поводу думает Беллами. До того поцелуя в лесу никакого интереса ни к себе лично, ни к другим парням с его стороны Мёрфи тоже никогда не замечал, даже наоборот, Белл всегда был окружен девицами, что, впрочем, ни о чём не говорило. Девиц у Мёрфи был отнюдь не такой табун, но все же они имелись, и ему с ними бывало более чем хорошо. Тем не менее, воспоминания о губах Беллами заводили его похлеще, чем все бывшие у него девушки вместе взятые.  
Но, зная Белла, с того вполне могло статься полезть целоваться просто так, на радостях. Если это так, то, конечно, несколько обидно, но с забыть, забить и вычеркнуть Мёрфи справится без проблем. А вот если нет... В любом случае, прежде всего надо узнать ответ на этот вопрос, а потом уже заморачиваться. Или нет.  
Вот только сейчас Беллами меньше всего производил впечатление человека, способного дать вменяемый ответ на что-либо. Но не отступать же, раз уже пришел. А узнать можно и другим способом. Невербальным.  
Он шагнул вперед к едва прикрывшему дверь Беллами, потянулся к его губам, одновременно зарываясь рукой в темные кудри и притягивая к себе, чтобы этот упрямец не вздумал снова шарахаться. Поначалу Беллами застыл, словно его стукнули молотком по голове, а потом ответил, да с таким жаром, что и все вопросы у Мёрфи разом отпали, и, кажется, даже странное поведение Беллами стало вполне понятно.  
Буквально в следующее мгновение после первого замешательства руки Беллами оказались под рубашкой у Мёрфи, а еще пару секунд спустя скользнули вниз, под ремень брюк и сжали его ягодицы. Мёрфи резко выдохнул, теряя инициативу в поцелуе.  
Руки Беллами были обжигающе горячими, а его язык... так Мёрфи еще никто не целовал. Беллами притянул его ближе, вжимая в себя, и Мёрфи даже сквозь ткань двух пар брюк ощутил его каменный стояк.  
Сам Мёрфи только начал возбуждаться, но Беллами, похоже, уже давно был на взводе. И этот балбес сам во всем этом варился три дня и даже носа из своей каюты не показывал? А если бы Мёрфи не пришел? Так бы и забыли-проехали?  
Но как же этот упрямый идиот офигенно целуется!  
На какое-то время Мёрфи почти вырубился, полностью погрузившись в новизну нахлынувших ощущений: язык Беллами у него во рту, прижимающееся к нему пышущее жаром мускулистое тело и руки, достающие, кажется, везде, каждое прикосновение которых вызывает новую волну предвкушающей дрожи.  
Он вынырнул в реальность, только когда понял, что Беллами уже уронил его на кровать и стаскивает с него брюки. А куртка, футболка? Где? Когда? Сам Беллами оказался уже полностью раздет, и Мёрфи завис на этом зрелище. И оно ему определенно понравилось, но долго любоваться ему не дали. Покончив с их одеждой, Беллами вернулся к прерванному поцелую, и Мёрфи снова провалился в дурманящую бездну.  
Да что ж такое? Нельзя же каждый раз вот так полностью уплывать просто от поцелуя! Но сейчас на стороне Беллами были дополнительные отягчающие обстоятельства — в самом прямом смысле слова: в виде его довольно увесистой тушки, активно лежащей сверху. И эта тяжесть оказалась неожиданно приятной, чертовски возбуждающей и напрочь выметающей из головы все мысли.  
Но полностью отключиться Мёрфи все же не удалось. В какой-то момент он понял, что такой стремительный поначалу переход от несказанных слов прямо к делу несколько затормозился, вернее, завис на определенной стадии. Нет, безусловно, лежать под Беллами и целоваться с ним было мозговыносительно круто, но это действо несколько затянулось. Даже Мёрфи уже хотел большего, а Беллами и подавно. Но никаких дальнейших шагов он не предпринимал, только бесконечный поцелуй, пышущее жаром тело, жадные руки и трущийся о живот Мёрфи истекающий смазкой предельно набухший член.  
У Мёрфи не было практического опыта секса с мужчинами, у Беллами, судя по всему, тоже. И хотя теоретически Мёрфи себе этот процесс примерно вполне представлял и был уверен, что Беллами — тоже, но тот сейчас производил впечатление слегка невменяемого, мягко говоря. Да, если три дня сидеть взаперти и гонять по кругу одни и те же мысли, то можно и не так крышей поехать. Но кто ж в этом виноват?  
С обреченной ясностью Мёрфи понял, что из них двоих сейчас остатки мозга есть только у него. И как бы ни хотелось вырубиться и утонуть в руках Белла, но два психа в одной постели — это будет уже слегка перебор.  
Приняв решение, Мёрфи обхватил Беллами ногами, приподнимая бедра и недвусмысленно прижимаясь задницей к его члену. Дважды приглашать Беллами не пришлось. Получив направление, его бешеная страсть вернулась с удвоенной силой. Едва пристроившись, Беллами вошел резким толчком, тут же толкаясь снова и снова. Мёрфи, откинувшись, застонал. Было больно, но в сравнении с его обширным опытом в области боли это просто фигня. А осознание, что это Беллами входит в него, двигается в нем, трахает его — забивало все ощущения, многократно перекрывая все остальные чувства.  
И теперь можно больше не думать, не задаваться вопросами и не искать ответы. Все выборы сделаны и все рубиконы пройдены, можно с чистой совестью отключиться и погрузиться в новые и такие желанные ощущения: напористо двигающийся в нем член Беллами — член другого мужчины, входящий в него, наполняющий его своей силой, своим ритмом, берущий его, делающий его своим, дарящий чувство растворения, почти потери себя, принадлежности кому-то другому, которому готов отдать все до последней капли, без оглядки и без остатка. И отдать, и отдаться. Лишь бы и дальше слышать прерывающееся дыхание Беллами, чувствовать капли его пота, падающие на живот. Лишь бы не прекращалась эта сладкая боль, эти сильные толчки, когда с каждым движением Беллами почти полностью выходит из него, порождая мимолетное чувство пустоты, а потом снова резким ударом врывается обратно, растягивая до предела, почти заставляя кричать — от боли и наслаждения, но самым краем сознания Мёрфи все еще помнит, что звукоизоляция в каютах не настолько хороша. И он молчит. И хочет большего — еще сильнее, еще больнее, еще безумнее, еще глубже — до темноты в глазах, до потери сознания, до конца.  
Очнуться Мёрфи заставила рука Беллами, опустившаяся на его член — сильная, уверенная и совершенно другая, не похожая ни на руку Мёрфи, ни на нежные руки девушек, прикасавшихся к нему. И совмещение этих двух явлений: член Беллами, двигающийся у него внутри, и рука Беллами на его собственном члене — оказалось еще более убойным.  
Стон-вскрик Беллами и разлившееся горячее внутри, понимание, что Беллами в него кончил, одновременно почти до боли сжавшаяся рука на его члене — все это выгнуло Мёрфи дугой и тоже заставило кончить.  
Беллами рухнул в кровать рядом. Спасибо, что хоть не сверху.  
Какое-то время оба молча лежали в тусклом свете ночника, пытаясь отдышаться, сообразить на каком они вообще свете и что это только что было.  
Мёрфи очухался первым, полез целоваться и тут же выяснил, что у Беллами снова стояк, словно только что и не он в него кончил. Мёрфи криво улыбнулся и взобрался сверху на лежащего навзничь Беллами.  
Короткая игра с поцелуями — пройтись языком и губами по груди Беллами, совсем чуть-чуть подразнить, увернуться от попытавшихся вцепиться ему в волосы загребущих лап. А потом приподняться над бедрами Беллами, нащупать рукой его член и опуститься на него, направляя в себя — поймать удивление в расширившихся темных глазах и уже не отводить взгляда. А потом во все убыстряющемся ритме исступленно трахать себя его членом, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, насаживаясь с каждым разом все глубже.  
Мёрфи нравилось смотреть на прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу темные кудри, на припухшую от постоянного закусывания нижнюю губу, на вздымающуюся от тяжелого дыхания мускулистую грудь. И понимать, что сейчас, в эту секунду все это принадлежит ему.  
Мёрфи думал, что теперь ритм будет задавать он, но Беллами начал подкидывать бедра, с каждым движением ухитряясь входить все глубже и глубже, хотя каждый раз казалось, что дальше уже некуда. Но Беллами удавалось. Или самому Мёрфи — еще резче, еще сильнее с каждым разом опуститься вниз, чтобы встретить точно такой же все более отчаянный и сильный рывок навстречу. Словно безумное соревнование, кто быстрее и размашистее рванется — Мёрфи вниз, насаживаясь на такой желанный каменный стояк, или Беллами вверх, загоняя свой член в не менее желанную и податливо растянутую, истекающую его же спермой задницу Мёрфи.  
Мёрфи уже бы давно упал, потеряв равновесие от этих бешеных толчков, но в какой-то момент его руки встретили руки Беллами, и, опираясь на них, он удерживался в этой безумной скачке, больше похожей на полет. Которая закончилась очередным двойным рывком — самым сильным в череде самых сильных. У Мёрфи потемнело в глазах, и он чуть не потерял сознание, ощущая, как внутри все буквально взрывается от мощной обжигающе-горячей струи, заполняющей его настолько полно, что слезы брызнули из глаз. И он впервые в жизни кончил, не прикоснувшись к собственному члену.  
Если бы Беллами его не поймал, то он так и свалился бы, и хорошо еще, если на кровать, а не мимо. Но его поймали теплые и сильные руки и, заключив в объятия, осторожно уложили рядом.  
Уже почти засыпая, Мёрфи провел рукой по животу Беллами, опуская ее ниже, и тут же нащупал, что у того снова стояк и не сильно слабее, чем в предыдущий раз. Вот же... кобелина. Мёрфи уважительно присвистнул. Он всегда думал, что когда Беллами таскал в постель по две девицы за раз — это были чистые понты. Но оказалось, что нет.  
И чтобы Мёрфи уступил каким-то девицам, даже двум? Ну уж нет. Пофиг! Пофиг на все: на горящую задницу, на дрожащие руки и ноги, на то, то он уже почти засыпает на ходу. Он не вырубится вот так. Он не какая-то там девчонка, которую может до бесчувственности затрахать горячий парень Беллами Блейк. Не его!  
Мёрфи решительно потянулся к рукам Беллами, переплел свои пальцы с его, сцепляя почти намертво и утягивая Беллами за собой, вовлекая в движение, сполз с кровати на пол и уронил Беллами следом. И прежде чем тот успел возмутиться таким самоуправством, Мёрфи пристроился коленями на полу и лег грудью на кровать — слишком очевидная и слишком соблазнительная поза, чтобы Беллами отвлекался на какие-то разговоры.  
И Беллами не разочаровал его ожиданий. Не успел Мёрфи толком упереться руками, как Беллами уже навалился на него сзади, первым же движением загоняя свой член на всю глубину. Мёрфи казалось, что после прошлого раза его задница уже будто онемела, но новая поза и иное, под другим углом движение члена Беллами подарили новые ощущения, хотя уж чего-чего, а новизны за сегодняшнюю ночь с Мёрфи было более чем предостаточно.  
И хотя бы не стонать стало просто невыносимо. Стонать и подмахивать, прогибаясь в пояснице навстречу каждому движению Беллами. Тот все-таки добрался до его волос, захватил всей пятерней и оттянул назад, заставляя Мёрфи откидывать голову и максимально прогибаться так, что позвонки трещали. Но в такой позе движение члена Беллами внутри него ощущалось еще более возбуждающе, еще острее.  
И Мёрфи уже было абсолютно пофиг — только бы Белл не останавливался, только бы трахал и дальше, когда каждое движение отдается сладкой предвкушающей дрожью — от пальцев ног до позвонков и затылка, когда сознание уже плывет и остается только затопляющее его до краев непереносимое желание.  
Возбуждение, наслаждение и боль смешались в единый ядреный коктейль. Мёрфи с ума сходил от желания — лишь бы это никогда не прекращалось, пусть эта невыносимо приятная пытка длится вечно, пусть он сдохнет тут под Беллами, но пусть ему и дальше будет настолько безумно хорошо.  
Но даже с напрочь вырубившимся мозгом рефлексы не дремали. И как только рука Беллами снова легла на его член, Мёрфи словно холодной водой в лицо брызнули, и он тут же решительно сбросил нахальные пальцы — не сейчас и не так, хватит играть по правилам Белла. Ишь, нашелся тут непревзойденный гуру секса. Не выйдет. Даже с учетом того, что Беллами действительно трахается еще лучше, чем целуется. И сейчас Мёрфи больше всего хотелось кончать под Беллами снова и снова — и сегодня, и завтра, и всегда — до бесконечности. Всегда быть под ним, всегда ощущать входящий в себя его член, всегда отдаваться его силе, его страсти, его огню. Все, что угодно, пусть только Беллами берет его, как и когда только захочет, Мёрфи готов на все, лишь бы это наслаждение не заканчивалось.  
Но нет.  
Чтобы до конца отключить мозг — Мёрфи разве что пулю себе в голову пустить надо. Все остальное — все-таки нет. И даже самый потрясающий секс за всю его жизнь — тоже.  
В этот раз Беллами кончил один — Мёрфи добился своего, выйдя из очередного раунда с твердым стояком. Единственный шанс перехватить инициативу, пока разморенный после оргазма Беллами валяется безвольной раскинувшейся тушкой. И плевать, что на полу.  
Мёрфи раздвинул его ноги, приподнимая и притягивая Беллами к себе, и прижался членом к тут же рефлекторно сжавшемуся анусу. Беллами сдавленно охнул. Мёрфи поймал его взгляд и только криво улыбнулся в ответ. Слова не требовались. Ты меня трижды выебал, с разгону засаживая по самые яйца, пришла пора платить по счетам.  
Беллами моргнул и сам придвинулся ближе, пытаясь расслабиться. Мёрфи толкнулся вперед, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Он мог быть осторожнее, но к черту, он не хотел. Собственная задница горела, при каждом движении отдавая тягучей пульсирующей болью во все тело. Но это только еще больше возбуждало. И Беллами не белоснежка, потерпит.  
Единственная поблажка, которую Мёрфи позволил себе — или ему, он уже не был уверен, ради кого и почему он поступал именно так — это входить медленно и плавно, а не как Белл в первый раз, в несколько рывков. Беллами закусил многострадальную губу, откидывая голову, и Мёрфи едва не кончил прямо сейчас от одного только взгляда на ходящий на его шее кадык.  
Но он удержался. А потом двигался внутри Беллами, даже несмотря на снова плывущее от усталости и желания вырубиться сознание, ухитряясь наслаждаться каждым его стоном, каждым его рывком — сначала в едва заметных попытках отстраниться, а после все яростнее и навстречу. Даже в полубессознательном состоянии он цепко удерживал взглядом взгляд Беллами, не давая ему отвести свой и безмолвно непрерывно напоминая, кто тут кого сейчас имеет в зад и кто кому подмахивает. И Беллами тонул в его глазах еще глубже и безнадежнее, чем сам Мёрфи еще четверть часа назад плавился и тек в его руках.  
Когда Мёрфи кончал в Беллами, по его губам скользнула извечная кривая улыбка. Статус-кво восстановлен. Всегда всего поровну. И той же монетой.

Как они оказались в кровати, Мёрфи уже не помнил, но утром оба проснулись в ней, что было куда приятнее, чем на холодном полу.  
— Прости, — хрипло произнес Беллами, выжидательно и виновато глядя на Мёрфи. — Я совсем башкой поехал. Все эти дни, все это время мог думать только об одном. А когда ты сам пришел...  
Мёрфи только хмыкнул.  
— ...То я вообще с катушек слетел, — покаянно закончил Беллами.  
— Да, я заметил, — кивнул Мёрфи и только сейчас обратил внимание на его прекрасный утренний стояк.  
Беллами проследил за взглядом, смутился и потянулся к покрывалу, чтобы прикрыться, но Мёрфи перехватил его руку. К черту, сегодня у них заканчиваются щедро выданные Эбби больничные — ему по поводу кровопотери, а Беллами — из-за сотрясения, и завтра у обоих уже начинаются обычные смены. Но впереди же еще целый день, а гудящая задница — отнюдь не повод не использовать его с толком. До следующего совпадающего выходного — полторы недели, успеет пройти.  
— Ты псих, ты знаешь это? — прошептал Беллами ему в ухо в промежутке между поцелуями.  
Мёрфи только фыркнул, вылезая к нему на колени и пристраиваясь к его члену, который тут же протолкнулся внутрь, где еще с прошедшей ночи было растянуто, горячо и все еще скользко от не до конца вытекшей спермы.  
Беллами положил руки Мёрфи на перекладину над кроватью, предлагая новую игру, которую тот с готовностью принял. Потом закинул ноги Мёрфи себе на плечи и осторожно встал с кровати, придерживая, чтобы тот не соскользнул с его члена.  
Мёрфи повис между перекладиной и Беллами. Тот ухмыльнулся, Мёрфи ответил провокационной и еще более наглой улыбкой. Беллами дернул бедрами, полностью выходя из Мёрфи, и следующим движением размашисто снова загнал в него свой член, так что яйца звонко шлепнули по заднице. Мёрфи выгнулся дугой, давя вскрик и превращая его в стон. Очень призывно звучащий стон.  
А пару секунд спустя прогнулся обратно, обвисая на руках Беллами, раскрыл зажмуренные глаза и вызывающе ухмыльнулся ему в лицо. Беллами принял вызов, повторяя движение и добиваясь нового рывка, и нового стона, но уже не выжидая и не делая пауз, а только ускоряя ритм.  
И сейчас Мёрфи что угодно готов был отдать за руку на собственном налившемся кровью члене. Но все руки были заняты — своими Мёрфи держался за перекладину, а Беллами держал его. И Мёрфи оставалось только подаваться навстречу вбивающемуся в него члену, надеясь, что Беллами снова выебет его настолько сильно и глубоко, что он снова сможет кончить, не касаясь себя.  
Отличный утренний трах.  
И вероятно, у Беллами еще полно оригинальных идей. Да и у него тоже.


End file.
